


Pink Roses

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Headcanon, Mamoru is seven years older than the Senshi like in anime canon, Memories, Mysterious Powers, One Shot, Orphans, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Seriously why has nobody else thought of this before, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Years ago, Mamoru shares a moment with the new girl in his orphanage, a girl who seems unfamiliar and familiar all at once. The earrings of hers become his inspiration.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Kino Makoto
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Kudos: 5





	Pink Roses

Once the remainder of the children and mistresses cleared out, the girl was left on her own, sorting through her presents carefully. The orphanage wasn't poor by any means, but it was small and everything was usually shared among the children, birthdays included. The girl mainly got inoffensive, impersonal things such as extra clothing and schoolbooks, but one present was of a plastic flower that made her smile. Mamoru stepped closer out of curiosity and noticed it was a pale pink rose, the same shade as her earrings. 

"I'm going to put it on my windowsill," She declared to herself, standing up and doing just that. She then folded the rest of her clothing up neatly and put it away. Mamoru recalled when the girl arrived; a year ago, a plane accident and she had nowhere else to go yet seemed very self-sufficient. He understood the backstory all too well. 

"The flower's very pretty," He gave her a small smile that she returned. "It matches your earrings," She arrived wearing those earrings, it was the only thing from the outside she still owned. Mamoru wondered if they had some kind of special significance to her. The woman he saw in his dreams sometimes, she wore earrings, but they were different from this girl's. This girl had pale pinkish-red rose-shaped earrings that were studs, whereas the woman in his dreams had dangly earrings of gold shaped like the moon. She wasn't the girl from his dreams, he knew that the second she arrived, and yet...

"Guess it's time to go to bed," The six-year-old said to herself, already pulling her hair down and shaking it out. "Got a present for me?" 

"No," Mamoru shook his head and stepped closer. He hadn't ever seen such earrings before, and yet they looked familiar to him. "Who gave you those?" He motioned to his ears. 

"Mommy! She pierced them when I was young. I don't like them much since they're girly, but they make me think of her," She stared at him as if just now noticing his presence. "Kino Makoto," 

"Chiba Mamoru," He bowed to her, being thirteen meant he had to be far more polite to those younger than him, he always had been, it was what he was taught. "I feel like I've seen those earrings before," 

"Really? Mommy said they're as special as me!" 

Without thinking, Mamoru took her hand and made her gasp, glaring at him in annoyance. There was a spark of electricity and several images flashed in his mind before another spark crackled and they fell over, wide-eyed. He clutched at his head, a sudden splitting headache coming on. Makoto looked as green as her eyes as she sat up, bewildered. 

"What was that?! It was like a thunderstorm!" She gasped. 

"I don't know..." She was in one of those fleeting images, a woman dressed in dark green. Yet he associated negativity with that image, as if it were something...forbidden. "Static electricity?" 

"I'm going to bed, you're weird," Makoto said, shrugging off what happened and preparing for bed. Mamoru wished her a good night and left, he was only there for the birthday after all, and headed to his own room. He looked out the window, seeing thick white flakes of snow powder the glass outside. He thought of the electricity and the pink roses, trying to figure out what it all meant. 

Years later, maybe not as long for her but long for him, he felt compelled to take action and donned his disguise, realizing he'd need some sort of distraction. He had a suitable enough weapon, but a distraction... 

He walked past a flower shop that was displaying all kinds of fresh blossoms for the season; most he took no interest in but paused when bright red caught his eye. 

"Aren't they beautiful? I'm surprised they're already in season," A girl laughed, and he looked over to see the girl from the orphanage, not quite an adult, still a teenager. It was the earrings, he'd know them anywhere. "Are you buying something for a girlfriend?" She continued to tease. 

"You could say that," He brushed her off, eyeing the flowers. If she didn't remember him, he wouldn't even pretend to know her. 

Besides, she didn't need to know that the inspiration to throw roses, to complete his fashionable persona, to impress the young darling Sailor Moon, had come from her own roses and birthday present, all those years ago. 

Except his were red and not pink, of course.


End file.
